


Sherlock, In Bed

by lmeden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	Sherlock, In Bed

Holmes is spread out on the sheets beneath John, and with his fish-belly pale skin blending into the white sheets, his fingers (stained and burned by caustic) twisting as the roots of ancient trees do into the bedding, his nipples dark and bold sitting atop his heaving chest as he lies and pants, John can almost believe that the man is looking down upon him. He is coldly superior, calculating even now. Does Holmes imagine John’s moves: trace in his mind the trajectory of a gesture, the pass of fingers over hot flesh, the slip of tongue over lips? Holmes’ lazy eyelids shutter and he reaches up blind, desirous hands, fingers skittering over John’s ribs and the edge of his scar. Holmes latches on. John lets Holmes pull him down until he falls, catching himself upon elbows spread to either side of Holmes’ - of Sherlock’s – head, and kisses him deeply.


End file.
